everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Sleeping Beauty story as the next Sleeping Beauty and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict she is on the Royal side because she respects her destiny, but she has trouble accepting her inevitable sleeping curse. But even though Briar is a Royal, she is leaning towards the Rebel side as she dropped The Storybook of Legends in the Well of Wonder in Thronecoming. Portrayers In English, Briar Beauty is voiced by Kate Higgins. In Latin American Spanish, Briar Beauty is voiced by Cristina Hernández. Character Personality Briar is a kind and loving girl, and a hyperactive girl who loves adventure, despite the fact that she can fall asleep everywhere and anywhere at any given time, which is strongly due to a curse that her mother Sleeping Beauty had, which Briar inherited genetically.Briar Beauty's Story Briar is kind, sensitive about her destiny, and a loving friend. She is fierce and loyal, and also is best friends with Apple White and Blondie Lockes, according to her website profile and the doll profile on the back of the doll box, although her roommate Ashlynn Ella is a close friend of hers. She is friends with Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter,Shown in the webisodes, and TV special Thronecoming and also Cupid and Cedar Wood, according to the Thronecoming TV special. Briar is scared for her "destiny" and claims she is not just a party girl, in her words: "Is that how you see me!? Just, a party girl?!" and then explains how she doesn't want to lose her friends. She most likely will lose her friends if she sleeps for a hundred years because, in a hundred years, her friends will all be long dead. She is sensitive, generous, and friendly. Briar loves adventures and journeys but wants to have her life without sleeping for a hundred years. She can be sad when the fact that if she signs the Storybook of Legends, she'll sleep for one hundred years is brought up, but in "Way Too Wonderland", this is solved when Raven signs and turns evil, but Apple brings her back, saving her, and Raven uses her new found powers to put the pages of the book inside everyone and they don't need to sign the storybook to decide what they want, that they can be Royal or Rebel without signing the book. Briar is grateful to Raven for this and wants to live every day of her life awake. She is generally a good person with a good heart and loves Blondie's MirrorCast show. She enjoys gossip and fashion. In "Thronecoming",Thronecoming the ''TV special she threw the Storybook of Legends down the well so she wouldn't have to sleep for a hundred years.Thronecoming (TV special) the TV special'' Briar, as not wanting to fall asleep for a hundred years, generally feared the Storybook of Legends. She doesn't have to worry about the book anymore, though. Appearance Briar's look is very beautiful and very princess-like. Briar is in the possession of dark brown hair with pink streaks, and a rose-shaped bun at the left side of her head, and she wears pink lipstick. She has light tan skin the color of mocha coffee-cocoa drink and has light brown eyes. Briar is a tall girl, even though she wears super-high heels. Briar likes to wear pink and rose-flower themes in her outfits. She always wears a pair of literally-rose-tinted glasses, which are sunglasses she calls "crown-glasses", resembling a crown on top of her head. Fairy tale Relationships Family Briar is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and her husband the Prince who is now a King from the same story of Sleeping Beauty and she is the cousin of Rosabella Beauty. Her aunt is Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, Rosabella's mother, and her uncle is the Beast, Rosabella's father. She also has five little brothers, Tenacity, Courage, Gallantry, Honor, and Loyalty, and her little sisters are triplets. Friends Her best friends are Apple White and Blondie Lockes according to her profile but is also shown to be friends with Raven Queen, Ashlynn Ella, Madeline Hatter and C.A. Cupid. She is fiercely loyal to Apple and will do anything to protect her or save her. Briar saved her life from sleeping in "Thronecoming". Briar is also shown to be friends with her cousin Rosabella, and Rosabella sees her as a best friend according to her (Rosabella's) profile. Her frenemy (friend-enemy) is Faybelle Thorn, "destined" to put her into a hundred-year-long sleep literally, by having her prick her finger on a spinning wheel, which they are more commonly used for thread. Faybelle regards her as her "best frenemy forever after".Faybelle Thorn's profile Briar is also friends with Melody Piper'True Hearts Day' and 'True Hearts Day Part 3', and gets along with a lot of different people. She is also friends with Hopper Croakington IIShown to be friends with Hopper also in True Hearts Day Part 3 and True Hearts Day the TV special. Pet Briar Beauty has a pet unicorn named Divacorn. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Briar Beauty. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Briar Beauty's profile. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July 2013: Briar Beauty's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * Early July 2013: Briar Beauty makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 16, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her book debut in "Apple White's Story". Notes * Briar is named after the name her mother, Sleeping Beauty had in the woods while pretending to be a peasant, Briar Rose, as her real name was Aurora. * Her mother, Sleeping Beauty, is said to look a lot like her according to "Briar Beauty's Story" and the same story "Briar Beauty's Story" in "Once Upon a Time". Or rather, Briar looks like her. * Briar's destiny is said in the TV specials of the cartoon series to lose her friends since she sleeps for one hundred years. Gallery Card_-_BBDoSB_2.jpg Profile art- Briar Beauty II.jpg Profile art- Briar Beauty Legacy Day.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Briar.jpg Profile Art - Hat Tastic Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Briar Beauty TC.jpg Profile art - Briar TC II.jpg Profile artwork - Spring Unsprung Briar.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Briar.jpg Profile art - Ballet Briar Beauty.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty I.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty II.jpg Book Art - Briar Beauty III.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty IV.jpg Book art - Epic Winter Briar.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Apple and Briar.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar IV.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar LD.jpg Melissa Yu book art - GF Briar Beauty.jpg Mattel book art - Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Briar Beauty Spring Unsprung.jpg Game art - Briar Beauty.jpg References de:Briar Beauty es:Briar Beauty fr:Briar Beauty pl:Briar Beauty ro:Briar Beauty ru:Брайер Бьюти Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Students